Opposite Love
by yaaz.stewiee.williaams
Summary: After Bella's mom and stepdad death she has to go live with his father Charlie in Forks, Washington. There he sees again his old friend Jacob. What would happen next? Will they fall in love or just be friends? Keep reading to find out.
1. Ch1 Surprises

Ch.1 BPOV

I was in the airplane. I was going to a small town named forks. I was going to live with my dad, Charlie. I would have preferred to live with my mom. But I couldn't because she was...dead.

*FLASHBACK*

I was in my room doing homework. My mom, Renee, and my stepdad, Phil, went to eat dinner for their anniversary. Renee and Phil were celebrating two years of marriage. When I finished my homework I went downstairs to make some dinner for myself. While I was eating I was interrupted by a knock on the door. When I opened the door and there were two police officers.

"Excuse me miss…are you Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm sorry we have bad news. You're parents died in a car accident. We're really sorry."

As soon as I heard that I started crying uncontrollably.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I looked at the clock. I still had one more hour to get out of this plane. I took some books and my iPod with me, so I wouldn't be bored. But before I even noticed I had already fallen asleep.

"Excuse me miss?" someone said touching my shoulder.

"We are already here"

I looked around me and I was the last one.

"Oh…I'm sorry." I said getting up.

When I was in the airport it wasn't hard to find Charlie as I thought it would be. As weird as it may sound, he had a ton of balloons and a sign that said "Welcome Home Bells!" Charlie wasn't the type of dad that expressed his feelings a lot. I guess he's trying to make me feel better.

When I saw him I couldn't help but smile. I had missed him a lot in the last two years. When Renee remarried I decided to go live with her and Phil. Because I didn't like cold and rainy places like Forks. Renee, Phil and I used to live in Jacksonville, which was always sunny.

"Hi Bells!"

"Hi dad! I missed you a lot." I said giving him a big hug.

"Me too, bells. How are you? Are you tired?"

"Good and very happy. How about you? And no I'm not that tired. I just took a nap."

"It's great hearing that."

We went into Charlie's police cruiser. He was the chief of police of Forks. We were silent the whole way back home. He just told me he had a surprise for me. I wonder what it might be. As soon as I was about to fall asleep, I realized we were already home. Charlie helped me with my bags. When I got inside I turned the lights on. The next thing I knew was people screaming "Welcome Home Bella!"

Wow! I was totally shocked. "thanks." I said shyly.

Then everyone came and hugged me. I didn't remember any of them. They were form la push. They were Charlie's friends and their kids. The only people I remembered from Forks were Billy and Jacob Black. I looked for them but they were not here. I then heard someone knock on the door. It was Harry and Sue Clearwater with their kids and Billy. I said hi to all of them.

"Hi Bella. Wow..You have grown a lot these two years."

"Hi Billy. Oh and yea I did grew." I was a little bit disappointed Jacob was not here. He was my best childhood friend. Billy noticed my disappointment.

"I'm sorry Bella Jake couldn't come."

"Its ok"

I started walking toward the stairs. But I felt someone grabbing me from the waist. I got scared. When I turned around I saw it was Jacob. He was huge and very muscular. I couldn't help but smile. He was smiling back at me. I realized he still had his hands on my waist. I then started blushing. Everyone was laughing at me blushing which made me blush more.

"Hi Bella!"

"Hi Jacob!" I said giving him a hug. I really missed him. He was an awesome friend.

"Um...looks like someone missed me." He said teasingly.

"Well I did. But I at least don't lie." I said playing along with him. I got away from him and pretended to be hurt. I was heading towards the back door. Everyone started having their own conversations, so they didn't noticed my discussion with Jacob. When I was about to go outside, someone grabbed me by the arm.

"Bella what's wrong? Why are you mad at me?"

"Well u lied to me. I believed Billy when he said you were not coming. I thought you didn't want to see me." I said in a sad voice.

"Awww…bells that was part of the plan. I wanted to surprise you. And I'm sorry for making you believe that." He said giving me a bear hug.

"'."

"Oh sorry."

We spend the rest of the day talking about the last two years. He was a really nice with me. He was a really cute boy. Wow….did I just say that? Ugh Bella stop thinking like that. Everyone was starting to leave and Billy and Jacob were now about to leave.

"I'm sorry Bella I guess it's time for me to leave." He said sadly.

"Oh well if you want you can come tomorrow. Or you can come for me and we can hang out in La Push. Besides I still have a week before I enter school." I said smiling. After I said this he had a huge grin on his face.

"Yea s-sure I'll pick you up tomorrow...so we can go to La Push." He stuttered. I laughed.

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you." He gave me another bear hug and a kiss on the cheek. I started blushing. From the corner of my eye I could see Charlie and Billy smiling at each other. I wonder what they were planning now.

"Bye bells."

"Bye Jake." He was surprised by the new nickname. But he smiled at me and waved bye. I waved back.

I told Charlie I was going to start unpacking my clothes and then I was going to take a shower and go to sleep. He told me to not get scared if he wasn't there by when I woke up, because he had to leave early for work. I told him it was ok. That night I had a hard time falling asleep. The only thing I kept on thinking was Jake.


	2. Ch2P1 Confessions

Ch.2 Part 1 BPOV

I woked up by the noise of someone knocking on the door. I wonder who it was. It was really early..or so I thought. When I looked at the clock I saw it was 1:00pm. Wow..I slept a lot. I went downstairs and open the door. When I opened the door I saw jake standing there all wet.

"Aww…Jake I'm so sorry." I said sadly.

"Its ok Bella don't worry." He said entering the house.

I gave him a towel so he could dry himself.

"Mmm…looks like someone is a sleepy head." He said teasingly.

"Yes, I am. But it's because I couldn't sleep yesterday." I said honestly.

"Why? Where you thinking of someone special?" How did he know? Was he a mind reader? Or a stalker? God Bella what are you thinking these days! I just remained silent.

"I guess that's a yes."He said

"Could I know who it is?"

"No." I said. I wasn't brave enough to tell him that I loved him. Jake studied my face. He could tell I was lying.

"Bells you're lying to me. Please tell me who were you thinking of yesterday." He said with a puppy face. I laughed at his face. He looked so cute when he did that.

"Mmm…I don't know it depends."

"On what?"

"You have to tell me first who do you like."

"Aww…Bells that's not fair. I asked you first."

"Ok. Then I won't tell you."

"hey I wouldn't do that if I was you. Because then jake will attack you!"

I realized what he was planning to do. I started running upstairs. But jake was right behind me. when I entered my room jake grabbed me by the waist. He then started tickling me. I started laughing uncontrollably. I was on the floor and Jake was still tickling me.

"Please Jake stop. Please!"

"Will you tell me who you like?"

"Yes…"He then stopped. I got up as soon as I could.

"Ha! Gotcha! Keep on dreaming Jacob Black!" I started running again but my clumsiness didn't help. When I was going to turn around I crashed with Jake. We both fell to the floor. I was on top of him. Our faces just centimeters away. I realized how beautiful Jake's eyes were. I was about to say something but Jake interrupted.

"Do you really wanna know who I like? Well love with all my heart and soul?"

I just nodded my head.

"Well there's this girl who just moved back to Forks. She is really shy and is the most beautiful thing in the world. But I think she isn't interested in me."

"Oh..." was all I could say. Mmm…I think I should just forget about him. He already had found someone to love."What's her name? " I asked curiously.

Jacob sighed."Very funny bells." I started at him confused.

"You really don't see yourself clearly do you? Let me just explain you better. ..!" Wow…I couldn't believe what he had just said.

Before I knew it we were kissing. His soft, warm lips were pressed against mine. This was an amazing feeling. Jake had one of his hands on my waist and the other one pressing me closer to him. By the time my hands were running through his hair I started kissing him back. But Jake pulled away to soon. I pouted and Jake just laughed at me.

"Aww…Bells you look like a twin of a tomato. You look so beautiful when you blush." He said giving me a peck on the cheek.

I realized I was still on top of him. I got up and helped Jake get up. I decided to take a shower and then go to la push with Jake. When I got out I got scared. I started looking for Jake but I couldn't find him. I opened the door but there wasn't any car.

Oh…now I see. He left me alone. When I got to the kitchen I saw someone had made breakfast for me. Ok this breakfast was definitely made by Jake, because Charlie doesn't know how to cook. When I was going to tell Jake to get out and not hide from me, he appeared from my back. When I turned around Jake was standing there with a dozen roses. Aww…he was so sweet.

"I'm sorry for making you worried. But I wanted to bring you something that reminded me of how beautiful you are. I had a hard time. Because not even these roses could represent the beauty you have. I LOVE YOU!" he said giving me a peck on the lips.


	3. Ch2P2 Day Together

Ch.2 Part 2 BPOV

"Thank you Jake! You really shouldn't have spent money. Do you want to eat breakfast with me?"

"Sure"

After eating breakfast Jake and I went to La Push. We spend the whole day on the beach. I just couldn't believe how lucky I was to have a boyfriend like Jake. He was so cute and he was such a gentleman. The sweetest thing was when we were on the beach watching twilight. That would be a memory I will never forget. When Billy saw Jake and me holding hands, he thought we were dating which was true. Jake and I decided to tell him. Billy didn't seem surprised. He just said he was really happy for us.

It was night now. Jake had to take me back home. When we got there Charlie was really worried. I explained to him I was with Jake in la push. But Jake surprised me when he told Charlie we were dating. I had no idea how he was going to react. When I looked at him he was extremely happy. He gave Jake and me a hug. Ok… this was weird. We were just dating…its not like we told him were getting married or something like that. We spent about half an hour talking. But Jake sadly had to leave. I walked with him to his car.

"Bye Jake" I said sadly.

"Bye Bells. I'll be thinking and dreaming of you...don't forget that. Oh …and you never know but maybe I'll come through your window."

He smiled and winked at me. I got on my tiptoes and try to reach his lips, but I couldn't because he's really tall. He bend down and gave me a kiss. He picked me up to make the kiss last longer. His hands were pushing me closer to him. My hands were running through his hair.

"Jake…I hate ruining it…but maybe Charlie…will get suspicious...and come spy on us."I said between kisses.

"I don't care."He said.

He kept on kissing me and pushed me against his car. That's when I heard someone clear their throat. Uh…oh…Charlie. He just stared at us shocked. I stopped kissing Jake but he kept on kissing me.

"What wrong?" he said. He was still carrying me and had me against his car. Uh oh Charlie is going to be really mad. I was shocked I couldn't move. Charlie cleared his throat louder.

"What?" Jake said.

"Oh…."Jake put me down. I started to blush.

"Oh…umm…well b-bye bells!" Jake stuttered.

When I turned around I saw Charlie still standing there shocked.

"Umm…dad. I think it would be better if you closed your mouth and go inside." When I said this Charlie came back to Earth.

"Umm...yes."

I went to my room. I got my pj's and brushed my teeth. Umm… I wonder what Jacob meant when he said "Oh …and you never know but maybe I'll come through your window." Umm...well maybe he was just joking. When I entered to my room I was shocked. Jake was sitting on my bed.

"Jake what are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I came to see you. Or you don't want to see me?"

"Of course I do! And that is really sweet of you. But what if Charlie comes..?"

"Don't worry when Charlie falls asleep…it's like he's dead."

"Ok but if he sees you here. You'll pay the consequences with me."

"Yes belly boo." huh? Belly boo. Where did he got that from?

"Don't you remember? When we were little you loved jelly. So you decided to mix it with your name and then you told everyone to call you belly boo." I blushed at the memory.

"Oh yeah and I used to call you jakey boo!" then we started laughing. Uh...oh Charlie is going to get suspicious.

""Bella! What's so funny?"

"Nothing dad. It's just that I remembered an old joke."

"What's the joke?" Uh...oh think bella think.

"What did a balloon told the other balloon? Be careful with the cactusssssssss" then I started laughing. Charlie was now on top of the stairs. He stared at me like telling me I was crazy.

"Ah. I love that joke, well dad I gotta go sleep"

"Ok…." Then I heard him say something under his breath. It sounded like "Got to ask Jacob if she's been acting like this lately."

That made me laugh even more. I sighed. First time he believes a lie from me. When I entered the room Jake looked at me the same way Charlie did.

"What? Stop starring at me like that. It was the only joke that came to my mind."

"Ah…bells. Remind me to teach you new jokes."

I smiled at him. I went to my bed and lay there. Then Jake came and hugged me. I couldn't help but smile even more. I wish I could always sleep like this. Jake was my dear loving boyfriend. He really cared about me. I turned around and gave Jake a peck on the lips.

"Goodnight Jakey boo"

"Goodnight belly boo" he said chuckling.

Before I even noticed I had already fallen asleep in Jakey's arms. The last thing I remembered hearing was "I love you Bell Boo, I really do."


	4. Ch3 Issues

Ch.3 BPOV

The following days went the same. Jake and I spent most of the day together. He was such a Romeo as always. But I was kind of getting sad because it was Sunday. This meant tomorrow I had to go to school. Jake didn't go to the same school as me. This was another reason to hate school. I was really nervous about going to school. Because what if people make fun of me? Or what if they bully me? Ugh. Talking about bullies; I hope Edward Cullen doesn't go to the same school as me. When I used to live in Forks he used to always bother me. I don't know why? But he always did. I wish I could be homeschooled, that way I wouldn't have to deal with all of those problems.

"What's wrong belly boo?" Jake asked. We were on the backyard. We decided to have a little picnic. But right now we were laying on the grass.

"Nothing." I said, trying to sound convincing.

"Bells you know you can't lie to me. What's bothering you?"

"I'm just worried about tomorrow."

"Why? I mean obviously no one likes to go to school. But what is bothering you?"

"Well…I'm just worried about what is everyone going to think of me." I said not mentioning the Edward thing.

"I know. Every girl in school is going to be jealous of you. Why? Because every boy at school will want to go out with you. Why? Because you are the most beautiful girl ever." He said giving me a peck on the lips. That was really sweet of him. But it was not true. I was barely an average girl. He was just trying to be nice because he was my boyfriend. Suddenly a question came to me.

"Jake can I ask you something? Please be honest."

"Sure"

"Why do you chose me to be your girlfriend and not another girl?" I started at him. To see what his expression was.

"Bella I chose you for a million of reasons. One from the moment I saw you I knew I had to have you. I just don't know how to explain how much I want and need you. You really have taken my heart. Second I don't really know why you think you are not beautiful. You really are beautiful. Third you are a very sweet girl, and that's something I really like. You are not like the other girls. For example you don't make a big deal if you break your nail. There are more reasons but I'll would never stop talking if I told you all of them. Oh and just letting you know again…I LOVE YOU!" He said giving me a kiss. Ah…this is why I loved him. He always made me feel like I was beautiful and special.

"I better get going, if not Charlie will come spy on us again."

Since the incident of Charlie catching us making out outside, he talked with Jacob. Alone. He told him that if he catched us again he will put us a schedule. In other words he gave him the sex talk. Like Billy hadn't gave him that talk already. But Jake told him that he would never do that again. But even though sometimes we catched Charlie spying on us just making sure.

"Awww…I'll miss you a lot. But you're right, I don't want Charlie giving us a schedule. Well I guess I'll see you later."

We walked hand in hand to the door. Jake said bye to Charlie. But he didn't pay a lot of attention because he was really entertained with the game. We then got to his Rabbit. I gave Jake a hug, I was going to miss him tomorrow. He then gave me a kiss.

"Bella don't worry, school is going to be okay" I guess he felt my worry.

I just nodded.

"Bye belly boo."

"Bye jakey boo." I said giving him another hug and a peck on the lips.

When I went inside I heard Charlie talking with someone. But with who?

"Dad who are you arguing with?" Charlie seemed surprised. I guess he thought I was still outside. Is he hiding something from me?

"oh…nothing bells." He said hanging up. Who was he talking to?

"Dad what are you hiding from me?" Charlie had a "should I tell her or not" face.

"Dad just tell me!"

"Bella…I have bad news. Remember Edward Cullen..?" Uh oh. NO! Plzzzzz no! I'm begging you. I just gulped and nodded.

"Why?"

"Well...he is coming back to town...and his going to the same high school as you."

"Great."

"If you want I could try and get you homeschooled..?"

"No. Let's just see if he's the same mean Edward."

I then told Charlie I was going to sleep. I needed to rest. Tomorrow was going to be a very difficult day. I just hope he doesn't treat me the same way. If he's the same then I'm screwed.


	5. Ch4 First Day

Ch.4 BPOV

I woke up with the noise from my alarm. When I woke up I was really lazy. I just wanted to go back to sleep. But I couldn't, because I then would be late for my first day of school. I got my clothes and took a quick bath. Then I went downstairs and got some pop tarts. Today Charlie was going to take me home. Great! Just what I needed. Now everyone is going to pay a lot of attention to me. When we arrived at school it was early. There were very few students, which was good. Charlie wished me good luck and I thanked him.

I decided to go look for the office. It took me about 10 minutes. Forks High School isn't that big. Thank god because if it was then I would get lost every day. When I entered to the office there was a lady. I told her my name and she gave me my schedule and my locker number and combination. I hadn't realized students were starting to arrive. Everyone stared at me. Ugh…this is annoying. I looked at my schedule my first class was English, room #12. I looked at the clock it was 7:20am. I only had 10 minutes to get there. I decided to start looking for it. While walking to my next class I tripped with my own feet and fell. Next thing I knew everyone is laughing at me. I got my stuff and ran to my class. That was sooo embarrassing. When I got there everyone was there already in their seats. I gave the paper the secretary had given me for all my teachers to sign. He assigned me a seat in front of the class. Great! That was the only thing I needed. But that wasn't all he made me introduce myself.

"Umm..Hi. My name is Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella. I just moved back from Jacksonville. My dad is Charlie Swan, better known as the chief of police." When I was about to sit down someone asked a question.

"Why did you come back to Forks?" It was a blonde guy.

"Umm...it's complicated."

"I think we could handle it." God! Why was he being sooo nosy?

"Um...well my mom and stepdad died. So…"Tears started forming in my eyes. I still wasn't ready to talk about that.

"Mike! I don't think that's none of your business. Apologize to Bella and your staying for a week of detention!"

"I'm sorry Bella. If you want we can go out sometime."

"Mike that's it you are having three weeks of detention!"

"I'm so sorry Bella." Mr. Mason said.

"That's okay."

My next two classes went the same. They made me introduce myself. But fortunately no one asked me the same question mike did. Finally it was lunch time. I was starving. When I entered the cafeteria everyone looked at me. I started blushing. Ugh...why are they looking at me? Oh right because I'm NEW! I got my lunch and looked for an empty table. Great! All of them were full. I decided to go to the bathroom. There's the only place where I could be comfortable. I felt like no one wanted me here. I guess I should have told yes to Charlie about being home schooled. I then started crying. The bell rang. Uh oh. I had to hurry up or if not I was going to be late. My next class was biology. When I entered everyone stared at me…AGAIN! I gave Mr. Banner the paper. Luckily he didn't make me introduce myself. I was very thankful. He assigned me a seat next to a guy. He had bronze-colored hair. Uh oh. I know who he is. He is Edward Cullen! I went and sat next to him.

"Hi! I'm Edward Cullen and you are Bella, if I'm not wrong." Whoa…how did he know my name?

"Yes. How do you know my name?"

"Well everyone has been talking about you." Oh…that explains a lot.

Just then Mr. Banner started teaching the lesson. Edward got out a piece of paper and started writing. He then showed me the note.

[Bold is Bella/italic is Edward]

_How is your day going? Did someone hurt you? Your eyes are swollen, from crying._

**Mmm…not that good. **I wrote ignoring the eyes part.

_Why? If it's not personal._

**Mmm…I don't know I just don't think I fit here. I think everyone hates me.**

_Why do you think that? Everyone doesn't hate you. Girls stare at you in a mean way because you are very beautiful, and their mad because all the boys are wishing you were dating them._

**Uhh…thanx. I guess-**

Then Mr. Banner came and took the note away from me.

"Is there something you want to share with the whole class Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan?" Then everyone started uuuing[the noise people make when they think your dating.], and I obviously started blushing.

"No." Edward answered.

"Then please stop sending notes in my class." Again the entire class started uuing. I swear I was the color of a tomato by know.

The class went really slow. I couldn't concentrate. First of all I hope Edward isn't in love with me. Because I already have Jake. Besides Edward kept on staring me the entire period. Finally the bell rang. I got my stuff and headed to my locker. Then I felt someone grab me by the arm.

"Bella can I walk with you to your locker."

"Umm…sure."

When we both got to my locker I remembered I didn't know who was going to pick me up. Ugh…I really need to start saving money to buy my own car. I had been so focused on my thoughts I didn't heard Edward's question.

"So what do you think?"

"About what?"

"Would you like to go to the movies?...with me?"

"Oh…umm…I don't think that would be such a good I idea. Because I ha-" I was caught off by Jake.

"Bella!" he was in the parking lot. I waved hi and had a huge grin on my face. I looked at Edward and he had a confused face.

"Sorry Edward. I have to go. Bye."

"Bye."

I then started walking toward Jake. I just needed to steps to be with Jake when I tripped. Luckily Jake grabbed me by the waist.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome belly boo."

I was about to give him a hug. But Jake decided to give me a kiss. I started blushing and then I gave him a hug.

"Jakey boo I missed you a lot! I'm so happy you're here."

Jake and I headed to his rabbit. I couldn't wait to get back home. When we were leaving I saw Edward staring at me and Jake. How come he was being so nice with me? He used to bug me a lot. But Jake interrupted my thoughts.

"Bella how was your first day?"

"ugh…"

"That bad?"

"Yes. It was a horrible day. First a stupid kid named mike asked me why did I moved back to forks. You know I can't talk about that just yet. Then my first three teachers made me introduce myself. In lunch I had to eat in the bathroom. No one wants me in Forks. Well besides Charlie, you and La Push. The only person who was nice was Edward Cullen, which was really weird. "

"Uhh…I guess his trying to take you away from me."

"Jake don't get jealous. You know I only love you. Besides we didn't talk a lot."

We remained silent the rest of the way back home. When we were back home, Jake opened the door for me. I decided to prepare dinner for us and Charlie. I decided to make spaghetti. While eating I noticed Jake had a frustrated look in his face. I got up and sat on his lap.

"Jakey boo what's wrong? If it's about the Edward thing. Just forget about it. You don't have to worry. Want to know why?"

He just kept looking at the floor. I grabbed his chin and made him look at my eyes. When he finally did, I said "Because I love you with all my heart and soul. That's why. You are unique. No one can ever replace you. Ever." And with that I kissed him.


End file.
